


Double Hit

by Mustang_Girl16



Series: One Shots [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Poor Bruce, i never do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: Natasha and Pepper are pregnant at the same time and the results are...interesting.





	Double Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff because my mind said write and so I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except like one original that I added and plot.

Steve sighed as he walked out of the apartment that he shared with Natasha at Stark Tower. It was late, and he’d just gotten back from running around the entire city to find some odd Russian treat Natasha had been craving only to be sent back out again. Oh yeah, how could he forget that little detail. Ten weeks now and this was apparently supposed to last all nine months.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Natasha to death, would love their child even more, but these late night runs were starting to ware on him. Even worse was that she didn’t want anyone to know yet so everything was being kept hush-hush until the end of this trimester. Which also meant he couldn’t have Jarvis just call someone to deliver whatever her desired food item was.

At least all she wanted was a Slurpee from the corner store not two minutes away. He could manage that. When he reached the store, he waved to Joe the store clerk before heading back to the machine. He picked up a bag of Cheetos on his way figuring she’d want those too at some point. Never enough Cheetos. Grabbing the bag from the shelf he almost ran smack into someone, not having looked where he was going, and quickly apologized and froze at the familiar man before him.

“Tony?” Steve asked, meeting the genius’ gaze of equal horror.

“Steve. What brings you here? Isn’t it past your bed time?” Tony joked, but it didn’t reach the other man’s eyes.

“Couldn’t sleep, thought I’d take a walk,” Steve quoted the practiced lie he’d come up with in case such an instance happened to come upon him. “What about you?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “What about me?”

Steve rolled his tired eyes.

“What brings you here? I know you don’t sleep, but you never leave the lab.”

Tony shrugged.

“I was peckish and didn’t feel like waiting for food.”

Steve nodded slowly at the answer. Both men stood stock, still staring at each other both unsure of what to do.

“So uh…see you tomorrow?” Steve said breaking the awkward silence.

Tony nodded.

“Yup, see you tomorrow Steve.”

Steve brushed past Tony, but he found it odd at the lack of nickname. Then again it was really late and he just wanted to get Nat’s Slurpee and leave.

* * *

Tony let out a sigh of relief as he watched the super soldier disappear. _God that was a close call._ He quickly grabbed a bag of Pepper’s latest craving, _mustered pretzel bites_. And grabbed a Slurpee for good measure. Some days she wanted one, others she didn’t. If she didn’t he’d gladly drink it. Joe gave him a funny look as he checked him out at the counter. He knew he was becoming a regular, but for some reason this was the only corner store that sold the pretzels Pepper liked. It didn’t matter that much though since he and Pepper were set to announce the pregnancy in just a few weeks, but that was too much of a close call.

He got back upstairs to the penthouse and Pepper beamed when she saw him.

“Oh you read my mind!” She said pecking his lips as he joined her on the bed. _Good call on the Slurpee._

“I ran into Steve,” Pepper stopped, the bag of pretzels halfway open and narrowed her eyes.

“You didn’t say anything right? That man can’t lie for shit!” Pepper started panicking and Tony was quick to ease her concerns.

“Not a word. He knows nothing. He had bags under his eyes, guy was exhausted. Said he couldn’t sleep, took his Cheetos and left.” Pepper let out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry, I just want it to be perfect, you know?” Tony nodded putting his arm around his girlfriend as they watched Golden Girls. 

* * *

Steve stepped out of the elevator and into his apartment thanking whatever God was out there that he hadn’t been caught. He walked back to their bedroom to find Natasha propped up against the headboard watching Golden Girls with her late night treat. Her face lit up when she saw him and he kicked off his shoes before slipping back into bed giving her the Slurpee and Cheetos.

“Oh good, I never know when I’m gonna want these and I just finished off the other bag.”

Steve chuckled kissing her temple.

“I know, that’s why I bought them.”

Natasha hummed leaning into him and he hesitated about telling her that he ran into Tony. But as usual, she knew something was up.

“What happened?” Natasha asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He swallowed trying to find the right words.

“I ran into Tony.”

She sat straight up, eyes dangerous, and he was quick to add, “But he bought my lie! So we’re good, I swear!”

She studied him a few more uncomfortable moments before relaxing again.

“We better be. While everyone has some idea that we’re together, I’m not ready for anyone to know.”

Steve sighed running his fingers through her hair.

“I know, but we’re going to have to tell everyone sooner or later. And don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not going to be able to hide it for much longer. Babies tend to grow.”

Natasha groaned in response.

“I know that, but just not yet. I want to be at thirteen weeks like Bruce advised before we tell anyone. Besides I’m only at eight weeks.”

Steve nodded.

“And we’re still following that plan. I promise.”

Seeming to have eased her worries, they both settled into the episode letting the subject go.

* * *

“TWO!!!” Natasha yelled back at Dr. Weiner. Steve and Natasha had joked about his last name during their first appointment before finding out that he was, in fact, the doctor Bruce had recommended.

“Oh god, there’s two…oh god there’s going to be three.” Weiner muttered and Natasha’s ears picked it up.

“Three!!!”

“No.” Weiner said firmly. “…two. I was referring to another patient who is due around the same date.”

Weiner himself looked a little worried as Natasha tried desperately not to panic.

“Wait, are you saying there’s a chance you won’t be there?” Natasha’s minds was quickly assessing the scenarios and Weiner cringed.

“Sadly yes, but that’s why I’m also suggesting you have a backup doctor. While Bruce isn’t an OBGYN, he would know what he’s doing. I suggest asking him to assist in case of emergency.”

Natasha’s eyes flashed.

“You want a guy who turns into a giant green rage monster under extreme amounts of stress to deliver my babies?”

Weiner swallowed and looked to Steve.

“In his defense, stressful medical situations have never proved an issue.” Weiner tried. “I’ll give you both a minute. I have another patient to check up on.”

Weiner said leaving the room.

“Oh my god, this cannot be happening!” Natasha said taking deep breaths as Steve rubbed her back.

“It’ll be alright. We’ll figure it out, I promise. We always do.”

Natasha looked like she was on the verge of tears. He knew the idea of having a baby was terrifying to her, but she’d wanted to give this a shot. He had been terrified to, but learning this was apparently a two for one package deal that doesn’t come with instructions and might not come with the doctor was not helping.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean you might not be there?!” Pepper yelled as she took in Dr. Weiner’s news.

Tony’s eyes widened. Pepper loved and trusted this doctor, he knew this would only end in blood shed if he didn’t intervene.

“Pep, sweetheart, it’s going to be okay.” Pepper glared at her boyfriend.

“No it’s not! Did you not hear what he just said?”

Tony nodded.

“Of course I did. He said _might not._ Not _will_. Right doc?” Tony asked his eyes pleading to the other man with a look that said “do something.”

“That’s correct. But I do have to tell you that because both you and this other mother are so close together, if she does go into labor at the same time you do, then I have to help whoever starts pushing first.”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay. We understand,” Tony said and Pepper scowled at him. Weiner nodded and excused himself. Tony followed Weiner out the door and got right to business.

“Alright, look, I want you to be as straight as possible with me here doc, what is the likelihood of this other mother and Pepper going into labor together?”

Weiner sighed.

“There is a three week gap and this mother is also carrying multiples, meaning she is likely to go into labor early. So there is a very good chance that yes, they will go in together, but most likely not out. Meaning I could do both, but with this other mother, she has other extenuating circumstances that would require me to aid her first.”

Tony frowned.

“What are we supposed to do then?”

“I’ll tell you what I told them, get a backup.”

Tony’s brow lifted.

“Wait so if you’re in with us then you’re not going to drop out?”

Weiner practically rolled his eyes.

“Of course not.”

“So then why can’t they just find a new doctor?”

Weiner frowned in disapproval.

“Same reason I know you don’t want to. Those are your only options Mr. Stark. Let me know what you two plan on doing.”

With that, Weiner turned and left. Tony mentally cursed as he tried to figure out a solution. If only there was someone else who- _Bruce! That’s it!_  

* * *

Bruce sat in front of Steve and Natasha looking around the apartment. They’d called for him earlier and asked him to meet them on Steve’s floor to discuss something with him. He’s never actually been on this floor and he could tell both the soldier and the spy were nervous about something.

“So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” Bruce asked finally. Steve and Natasha shared a look before getting down to business.

“I’m pregnant,” Natasha said rather bluntly taking Bruce by surprise. He’d had a small inkling after she inquired about an OB, but it still took him by surprise.

“Uh…wow, congrats guys, that’s great.” Bruce said genuinely. But one look from them told him there was more. “Oh boy what’s wrong?”

“With twins,” Steve finished and Bruce had to catch his mouth.

“Twins? Huh okay that’s…wow. But wait, why am I here?”

Natasha sighed.

“It seems that there’s a chance that Dr. Weiner will be unable to attend the delivery because he has another mother due at the same time. He suggested that we should consult you about being there in case the other mother goes into labor before I do.”

Bruce’s eyes widened.

“Oh…that makes sense. But you guys know I haven’t done a rotation in OB since college right?” They both nodded.

“We understand that. This is just a precaution. That’s all.” Bruce thought about it a moment nodding slowly. They were his fellow team mates and friends and if they both trusted him enough to ask, then he guessed he couldn’t object.

“Alright, why not.” He saw Natasha visibly relax as he agreed, a weight being lifted off her shoulders. 

* * *

Bruce was sitting in the common room going over the details of what he’d discussed with Steve and Natasha when Pepper and Tony came in.

“Bruce! Just the person we wanted to see.” Tony says, taking a seat across from the other man. Bruce eyed him carefully knowing full well what that happy grin meant. It meant Bruce was going to regret whatever he was about to agree to.

“Hey guys. Uh…what’s up?”

Pepper and Tony looked excitedly at each other.

“I’m pregnant!” Pepper finally blurted out and Bruce’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

_Oh dear god…_

“You’re…oh wow,” Bruce replied hoping that his shock didn’t turn out to be as unhappy as it seemed.

“I know right!” Tony said happily and Bruce nodded. Tony sobered some though, getting to business.

“Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but Pep’s normal OB Dr. Weiner-” _Wait the same Dr. Weiner as Steve and Natasha?_

“-Might not be able to be there when Pep goes to delivery because some other mother of multiples might also go into labor. Why having double the kids makes you anymore important I don’t know-ow!” Pepper smacked Tony on the arm, scolding him.

_Oh God…they were the other couple._

“But…Weiner said we should have a backup just in case; and we want that to be you. No ifs, ands or buts!”

“Oh wow, guys I’m honored…” Bruce started, trying to wrack his brain on what to do. Natasha wasn’t telling anybody yet and he’d already said yes to them and it didn’t seem fair…

“No! Please Bruce, I don’t trust anybody else!” Pepper said, her eyes slightly glassy.

_I’m going to regret this._

“Oh, okay.”

Pepper squealed, reaching across the table to hug him.

“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Bruce nodded and after discussing more details the couple left him.

“Oh god…they’re both…at the same time…” Bruce muttered to himself.

_What did he just get himself into?_

* * *

“Yes, Steve I’ll be fine.” Natasha said into the phone as she walked into the OB’s office. Steve was sent out on a mission with Tony late last night and wouldn’t be back in time for her appointment today.

“Steve will you stop worrying. It’s just routine…yes I’ll call you if anything comes up. Alright. I love you too.”

Natasha sighed, shaking her head as she hung up the phone. She got checked in and taken back to the room. The tech ran the normal blood work and checked Natasha’s levels as well as the babies’ heart beats. Everything was in sync, her babies healthy and happy. She was getting worried though. At ten weeks she was already starting to show and she knew they were going to have to tell the team soon. When the tech was finished Natasha got changed again and headed for the door.

What she hadn’t expected though was to come face to face with Pepper as she stepped out of the exam room, who looked equally surprised.

“Oh thank God, now you both know!” The two woman looked over to see Dr. Weiner looking all too relived. That’s when it clicked.

“You’re the other woman?!” Pepper and Natasha said in unison and shock.

“Yes, now I don’t have to worry about that secret anymore.” Weiner muttered walking away.

Natasha stared back at Pepper as they both processed this new information.

“Oh my…how far along are you?” Pepper asked Natasha.

“Just eleven. You?”

“Thirteen.” Pepper responded and both woman found themselves laughing.

“Oh my god! You’re pregnant!” Natasha said through her fit of laughter.

“Me?! You’re having twins!” They both laughed harder, trying to catch their breath.

“Out of all the things that could happen…” Natasha mused and Pepper nodded.

“God…are you hungry?”

“Yeah, wanna grab lunch before the worry wort comes home?” Pepper nodded relived.

“So Steve’s freaking out too? I mean I’m assuming it’s his since Tony ran into him at the corner store.”

“Oh…you have no idea.” 

* * *

“You know, I have an idea…” Natasha said as the women sat in the restaurant after finishing their lunch.

“We should do a joint shower so we don’t have to suffer through two?”

“No, but that’s also a good idea.” Natasha said, “I say we need to have a little fun with our boys.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow.

“Oh and how do you suggest we do that?”

Natasha smirked and Pepper knew she was going to like this idea.

* * *

 

The next week the plan was set. Pepper had informed her that the team photo they were supposed to do next week was when they were going to announce the pregnancy and Natasha couldn’t think of a better way to mess with everyone’s heads just a little.

The day of, Natasha had roped Steve into the plan, telling him she’d asked the photographer to incorporate it into the photo. He was a little reluctant, but agreed. With Steve on board, her and Pepper went about full proofing it all.

The photographer set them up for several shots of the Avengers both new and old, but the main picture was to be done together. Everyone was to be given signs that told when they became an Avenger, that would be photo shopped in later. But during the separate photos, she and Steve got to do a smaller one as did Pepper and Tony. The photographer emailed her and Pepper a few days later asking for approval and both woman smiled in approval.

The day of the photo release everyone was seated in the living room waiting for the press release. It was going to be in People Magazine along with all the morning talk shows.

_“Good Morning America! Boy do we have a show for you today…”_ Announced GMA host Robin Roberts. Natasha looked over at Pepper who seemed just as nervous about their little plan.

_“We received an exclusive look at the Avengers group photos this morning as well as insight into the interview between the original six and oh baby is there a lot going on!”_ Robin spoke as the un-doctored pictures of the group of super hero’s appeared on the screen.

_“We also get to announce this exclusive as you can see, the playful picture here, The Avengers Family all gathered around holding up signs. The new Avengers signs stating ‘Mom and Dad are getting us sidekicks!’ While the older members of the Avengers stated ‘And we’re getting promoted to Uncles!’ With Ms. Romanoff and Ms. Potts’ signs saying ‘We’re both pregnant’ Ms. Potts’s with an arrow saying ‘And she’s got two!’ Both soon to be fathers each stating ‘Race you! Romanoff-Rogers & Potts-Stark due March 2017’ Looks like the team’s going to have their hands full this upcoming spring!”_

Everyone in the living room fell dead silent.

“You’re pregnant!” Steve and Tony said, looking between the women, then to each other.

* * *

 

Six months and twelve hours of labor and Maria Lynn Stark was born followed by James Joseph and Sarah Tatianna Rogers twenty minutes later after five hours of labor.

Tony still says it wasn’t fair, while Pepper likes to point out Natasha had to do it twice in succession. Needless to say, Dr. Weiner decided to retire the next day with Bruce swearing off delivery rooms for good.

**Author's Note:**

> also cross posted on my Tumblr at gomustanggirl16!


End file.
